Its not the end
by thenewbrokenscene
Summary: The Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson characters meet and go on a wild adventure! Rated T for now. Pairings include Malec, Drarry, Solangelo and more!
1. Chapter 1

**So basically this is a crossover of HP, TMI and PJO. It takes place after the Deathly Hallows, City of Heavenly fire (somewhere in the middle of Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy) and after Blood of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth and Leo and Calypso are not dating. Neither are Clace and Sizzy.**

Magnus and Alec were cuddling on the couch, watching Pirates of the Caribbean and the Dead Man's Chest, Alec constantly saying, "He has the heart you idiots!" but after a while Magnus doesn't hear anything. He turns to see Alec asleep on his shoulder. Smiling, Magnus lifts Alec up gently and walks towards their bedroom.

Suddenly he hears loud, harsh banging on the door. In his shock, he drops Alec onto the bed.

"Uhh... What's happening?" Alec mumbles in his sleep.

"Nothing, just sleep" Magnus says, kissing Alec on the forehead.

Magnus goes to the living room and opens the door.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN? Oh, it's you guys."

He sees Robert Lightwood, Clary, Jace, Izzy and that Sherwin guy standing at the door.

"Move Bane, we came here to get Alec." Robert says in an annoyed voice.

"But it's my house!"

They push past Magnus and enter the loft. Alec, now fully awake—

"Why are you here?" Alec asks

"We are here to take you with us. We have an important mission." Robert replies

"Wait, is Magnus going. Because I'm not going anywhere if he's not coming." Alec says

"Fine, you can bring your warlock with you." Robert replies unwillingly.

 **TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

Harry was sitting in the astronomy tower, thinking about the battle. He should he happy, but why did he always feel so...empty. Like he had no purpose any more. He got up, walking towards the exit.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco Malfoy said an air of disgust in his voice.

"Oh, Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here." Harry replied

"It's the astronomy tower, I'm always here. Anyways, McGonagall asked for you. Headmistress's office. Now."

"Alright then." Harry said, walking away, Draco following close behind.

"Malfoy, why are you following me?"

"I have to come too. Apparently it's something important."

"Malfoy, you do realise that this is the first civilized conversation we've ever had."

"Well, you did save my life so I guess I owe you."

"Okay, this is awkward."

"Yeah. But I guess a Thank You is in order.

"You're welcome, I guess?"

They both reach the headmistresses office and see Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna already waiting there.

"Ahh... Potter, Malfoy. I have a task for all of you." McGonagall says

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Leo were standing outside the big house, waiting for Chiron to call them in.

"But what does he mean? 'I'm not his type.'" Percy complains.

"Oh Gods Percy, not this again. Let it go already." Annabeth says, annoyed.

"Why is Kelp Head so... Kelp Headed?" Thalia comments

"Where are the two love birds anyways?" Annabeth asks

"But, they aren't dating right?" Leo says

"YET." Annabeth retorts

"How come will is his type but I'm not? I'm the freaking saviour of Olympus" Percy says

"Language, Seaweed brain." Annabeth orders sternly.

Nico and Will come out from inside the Big House.

"Oh, the love birds are finally here!" Thalia says

Nico blushes while Will just smirks.

"Anyways, Chiron wants to talk to us." Nico says, trying to change the subject.

"It better not be another prophecy." Percy says.

 **PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOJPJOPJOPJOPJO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapte** r **2**!

Jace, Alec and Izzy are annoying Robert, trying to make him tell them what they were doing.

Robert! Why couldn't we just portal to wherever instead of being stuck in this shitty train? Jace complains

Because we have to be secretive about this. Plus, we don't know the exact location. Robert said.

Anyways dad, what's this all about? Alec asks

Okay then, I'll tell you. You all know that the Shadowhunters protect this world from evils. Well, we're not the only ones. There are two other worlds that we know of. Robert replies

Ooooh...what are they? Izzy asks

Well, you all know about Greek heroes. Hercules, Perseus...well, they're all real. Also, warlocks aren't the only ones who can perform magic. There exist wizards, who can also do magic.

So, well, what about them? Said Alec

Well, we want to learn each other's techniques and strategies. So we've decided to put a few of you together and learn together.

Pshhhhh... so now we've got to tech those dumbasses? Jace said

Jace...

 **TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMTITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

So basically, what you're saying Professor, is that we have to cooperate with the wandless and Graeceus people? Draco said with disgust.

Yes Mr. Malfoy, we have to cooperate and be nice to the Shadowhunters, Downworlders and Greeks.

And by we I mean especially you, Malfoy. McGonagall said, eying Draco.

All the wizards were standing in a huge, dimly lit room while their headmistress was telling them about

their task. Suddenly they hear the rattling sound of doors. Wands out, ready to attack, Harry and Draco stand on either side of McGonagall.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, Nico and Will enter the room along with Chiron in horse form. A few seconds later, the Shadowhunters and Magnus walk in.

I've never seen anything so...horsey! Simon said, looking at Chiron.

Shut up Simon. Izzy hissed at him.

Magnus looks amused at the wizards' wands; Alec and Jace study everyone keenly and Izzy...well she was checking out the guys.

Now that everybody's here, we can start the discussions. McGonagall said, breaking the awkward silence.

Wait, where are we? Luna asked

This is the Greek Institute of witchcraft and wizardry. You all will be staying here until we think you are ready. Chiron replied

We have allotted all of you your very own rooms. There are certain rules you must follow. Going out of your rooms after 10 pm is strictly prohibited. No sneaking into other's rooms. Robert says, eying Alec and Magnus.

And no pranking and burning people up. Chiron says eying Leo

And no using magic to hex people. McGonagall says eying Harry and Draco

Everyone groans, while Annabeth and Hermione have a 'rules are rules' expression.

But we aren't kids anymore. Percy complained

Not going out of our rooms after 10 pm! That's so unfair. Leo said

You will follow what Mr. Lightwood said. There are more rules and regulations in your rooms. Now go to bed. It's already late. Chiron said

Here are your room numbers and a map of the institute. Robert said

 **HPTMIPJHPTMIPJHPTMIPJHPTMIPJHPTMIPJHPTMIPJHPTMIPJHPTMIPJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

In the morning at the mess hall, Annabeth, Luna, Hermione and Jace - being the most punctual people- were sitting on a huge twenty two chaired table eating bacon, eggs and bread in an awkward silence.

Finally, after a long time, all of them were at the table, everyone looking down at their food no one wanting to talk.

"Umm… Hey!" Jace started - "Good morning, everyone!" only to get replies with hey's and good mornings'. "So... I guess… we could introduce ourselves so that we get to know about each other."

Jace looked around for a start-up but when nobody gave him any response, he continued- "Ok. I'll start with myself. I am Jace Herondale, a Shadowhunter, son of Stephen and Celine Herondale. Slayer of Abaddon and various other demons, duh! Also fought in the second mortal war against Sebastian aka Jonathan Morgenstern and I've put up with my mentally insecure siblings."

And then it continued. Everything was normal until... Percy's introduction.

"I am the awsomest and infamous Percy Jackson, the awsomest son of the awsomest father- Poseidon, retriever of the lightning bolt, Thalia's savior, defeater of Kronos, had major roles in two major prophecies and was offered immortality"

Harry goes, "Oh! Please don't go about prophecies, mine was the worst."

Jace coolly replies, "Who cares about prophecies and awesomeness? I-AM-THE- SWIFTEST-FASTEST-HOTTEST-BEAUTIFUL-LOVING-AND-ANGELIC person. No one cares about your damn prophecies."

Percy retorts in his sassy voice, "OH! Please! Don't go on with all that dam stuff. Have you ever fought the dam Lord of Time? Have you ever met the dam queen of Olympus", at this a thundering sound fills the room "Have you ever defeated the dam Earth? Have you ever played dam major parts in two dam major prophecies? No, right? And you talk about being the most sassiest person. If I had accepted immortality that day, I would have been the God of Sassiness.

The room hung in cold silence, everyone just processing what happened now. Suddenly McGonagall entered, "What's going on in here? Everybody back to their rooms! NOW!"

All of them scramble to their rooms while Jace and Percy immersed in a death glare competition. Finally, McGonagall managed to send them back to their rooms.

 **Its short, but….who cares?**


End file.
